Breaking Out
by rettahs
Summary: The spirits of everyone's bey breaks out. Why have they broke free? And what's with this new person causing storms with Nemisis? I don't know. Do you? Probably not. I really need to put more effort in my summaries. - - Fem!Pegasus Male!Everybey else other than Libra. Later chapters there will be yaoi and romance (not really with the OCs, with the main characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I wasn't the only one who thought of this. **

**Charcters: Read and find out.**

* * *

He was forever trapped.

He was forever contained.

He wasn't meant to escape.

They weren't supposed to be strong enough.

Nor were the others.

They had escaped, though.

It began with the light. The freeing light.

The blue, flaming light that was thier freedom.

The light, it was a powerful light that fell from the sky.

It had made them stronger, mentally and physically.

It had changed them into a newer, stronger form. Forms that none other had possesed.

They had exceeded limits no spirit dared to surpass, into an unknown region of which they couldn't escape.

Thier strength, though hindered, allowed them to pass through the dark, unknown region of nothingness and into another region.

It was a more menacing region, one with clear challanges and difficult hurdles to overcome.

It was the a dark region, one that they had dubbed 'The Shadow'. It was a forest, a neverending one, with nothing but smog and hatred seeping through the bark of dead, withered trees.

There was one who ruled the forest.

'The Dark One' ruled the land, the evil one, the one that pushed thier limits, breaking them at times, and threw them closer to freedom.

'The Dark One' was gone, however, defeated by The Blue One, and they had still journeyed closer to the burning light.

As distant as they were now, they could still communicate by thier thoughts; and now as they were making thier way closer to the portal the thoughts of the other spirits started overlapping and drifting into each other's thoughts as they took trudging steps towards the flaming light.

_'Am...am I the only one...who feels the power of this thing...?' _A voice echoed. It rang clear through thier minds as if it was intended by everybody, though judging by the Fanged One's tone of voice it was originally intended for himself.

_'No...the power has greatly increased since...' _The voice stopped momentarily before resuming, with much unconcealed effort. _ '...we last..stepped..fo..ot..h..er..e...'_

The caw halted suddenly. For a moment, the only thing that rang in their ears was the blazing flames of the portal. Another voice, the only feminine one in the group, rang loudly.

_'Fanged One, Purple Feather, are you alright?' _The Blue One asked, her voice echoing strongly through everyone's minds; managing to drown out the roar of the portal momentarily. The Fanged One growled and stepped closer, ignoring the feminine voice.

_'I'm fine, and I'm sure Fanged One is, too.' _Purple Feather said through gritted teeth. He took yet another step, almost growling in pain at it's intensity. He could clearly feel the burning power, and as they all stepped closer he felt both the light and the power escalate to a great scale. He shielded his eyes, as did the rest, from the intensity of the light.

_'Augh...I...I think...I'm almost...ther...e...' _The Fanged One's voice echoed though everyone's mind, excited, but hollow and weary at the same time. Purple Feather only grunted at the lion in response. He too could feel himself nearing the inside of the portal, but it he felt as if his skin was burning off, for when he stepped into the now white light he felt nothing but fire.

Everyone felt the same unmistakable pain of fire as they got closer. They saw nothing but white for a moment, and The Fanged one felt the pain subside as he felt his hand slip through the portal, in fact he felt the opposite. A warm, pleasureable breeze engulfed his hand as he forced himself through the portal, and as he took step after step closer he felt himself being freed from the prison he was held in for so long.

"A-AAAH! Kyouya, what's happening to your bey?!" Madoka screamed, catching everyone's attention as she lept from the campsite mini table. The greenette stood up in alarm at her urgency, as did everyone else, and rushed over, stopping dead where Madoka was standing.

"I-is that...a _hand_?!" Ginga screamed, pointing at the bey from behind Kyouya, gripping his shoulders. The lion pushed him back off of him and stood in shock at what was happening to his precious Leone. There was indeed a hand coming out of his bey, as well as a forearm.

The lion's mouth was hanging open, and his arms were at his side, a new dumbfounded look for him. Madoka was on the ground, teeth gritted in an utterly terrified look. Ginga had a half-curious and half-terrified face on him. Benkei just stood there.

It was with those expressions they observed as the hand became a shoulder, and as the now full arm bent and found the table and pushed, using it as a hoist.

"Wha-what's happening to Leone?!" Benkei shouted, turning to Kyouya. Kyouya turned back to him, shouting a quick 'How the hell should I know' before turning back and looking at his bey. The collar bone was now visible, and the neck was slowly revealing itself. Ginga walked forward, a freaked out yet curious look on his face. "Eeeeeeh! Madoka, what's happening?"

"I-I don't know! My laptop is over there, and I sure am not getting it!" She stammered, trembling and still on the ground. She used her legs to propel herself backwards, bumping into Ginga's legs.

The full head now showed the mystery person's face. Dark green hair obsured the person's eyes as he forced himself out of the impossibly small piece of metal, and as the other arm finally wedged itself out the person put it on the table and propelled himself fully out.

"Wha...what just..." Ginga couldn't finish his sentence. He grabbed Kyouya's arm and squeezed hard, trembling. The lion boy wrenched his arm away, sending a quick glare to they red-head. The boy didn't notice, for he was noticing the man laying on the ground. Burns were scattered all over the man's dark brown skin, and he was trembling.

"What the hell...how did...wh..WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kyouya screamed, running up the backing away. There was only a groan in response. Kyouya was dumbfounded and shocked at the same time and it showed on his face. His blue eyes were slits and his mouth was opening and closing as if to say something.

He didn't though, and neither did Ginga or Benkei to everyone's astonishment. In fact it was Madoka who spoke first.

"L-lemme get m-my laptop." She stuttered, getting up and edging herself around the man. The man was shaking uncontrollably, and only groaned as Kyouya yelled questions to him. Ginga followed Madoka, walking around the man as if he had the plague. Curiously, he looked at her laptop, which seemed to be displaying a puzzle of numbers and letters.

A gasp could be heard from her as a bright red 'NO DATA' sign popped up on screen, and she froze momentarily. Ginga shook her. "So who is this?" He whispered quietly, his hand on her shoulder. She made an alarmed noise and shook her head. "I-I don't know. There's no data ANYWHERE on this laptop!" She whispered loudly. Ginga turned his attention to Kyouya, who was pointing at the man and yelling.

"Who are you?! What have you done with him?!" He was up close to the man now, and his reply was barely audible.

"Who is this 'he' you are rambling on of, adolescent boy of which I do not know?" He wheezed. Kyouya stood there, processing his words for a moment, then replied.

"Leone! WHERE IS LEONE?!" He screamed, his face turning red from anger.

"M-Master?" The man said, standing up. Kyouya took a step back and turned away, closing his eyes as he ignored the man's wods.

"Muh-Madoka, get him some damn clothes!" Kyouya yelled, his face turning scarlet. He shielded his eyes from the man.

"Wha..AHHHHH!" Madoka screamed, shielding her eyes with her laptop. Her face flushed.

The man stood, bewildered. "What is the cause reaction of my standing that caused you face and cheekbones to turn such an intresting color of red? Could it be that I have made an error?" He asked taking a step forward.

Kyouya backed up. "No-no, get back! Benkei, give him your jacket!"

"Wha..?"

"YOUR JACKET!" He screamed, and like a flash Benkei took off his jacket and handed it to Kyouya. Kyouya threw it at the man.

"Here, put this on." He threw the jacket at the man. The man picked it up and handed it curiously.

"Could this be the attire of some sort of cerimonial event?" He asked, feeling the jacket in his hands. Kyouya cocked his head, giving the man an 'Are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Ceri-no! Put it on!" Kyouya yelled, waving his arm. The man looked confused.

"May I have a reason for such unusual methods?" He asked. Kyouya groaned and rubbed his temples while the man cocked his head to the right. Ginga walked over the the man, tapping his shoulder. The man swung around, facing him.

"Yes, flame-haired adolescent? What is your concern for the most intriguing motion of the tapping of my shoulder?" He asked, leaning down to see his face. Ginga scratched his chin with on finger, laughing uneasily.

"Errr...in this world, you wear clothes. So can you wrap that around you please?" The forest green-haired man looked at him, his confusion growing.

"I don't understand why you conduct such unusual methods in this world." He tossed the jacket from hand to hand while Ginga sweatdropped.

"B-b-b-bull because it's bad for you to go prancing around naked! In fact, it's illegal." Benkei shouted, stomping his foot.

The man tilted his head. "Ill..eag..al? I am most curious to uncover the definition of this word." He said, turning around and facing Kyouya and Benkei. Benkei sweatdropped and scratched his head.

"Uh...in english please."

"Yes." He nodded his head, giving off a slight smile. Kyouya growled and walked up to him, rolling his eyes.

"It's against the LAW." He said, poking the man's chest. The man made a grunting sound.

"You have laws? What might be the consiquence of whom that doesn't abide by these certain 'laws'?" He asked, now trying to put of the jacket. Madoka spoke up, her face still hidden behind the laptop.

"You'll go to jail, which is a terrible place where they don't let you eat and they tie you up and they make you do hard work." She exaggerated. The man fully had the jacket on now. the jacket barely fit him length wise, for he was even taller than Benkei. He turned to Madoka.

"Now that I have this magical piece of cloth on my body, does that mean it wards away this unpleasant 'jail' that was after me?" He asked. They all sweatdropped.

"Yeah...something like that." Ginga said. The man smiled and chuckled a little.

"So...who are you?" Madoka and Ginga asked in unision after a few moments of awkward silence. The man pointed to himself.

"You wish for me to introduce myself?" They nodded.

"My name is Fanged One. I am the guardian of the constellation Leo." He saw, bowing slightly. Kyouya took a step forward.

"So you're Leone?" He asked crossing his arms. The man looked up and smiled.

"That is what my Master calls me. Are you perhaps the Master I have been seeking and wish to meet?" Leone asked, grabbing Kyouya's hands. Kyouya flushed a bright red before yanking them away.

"Y-yeah, I am! But don't call me that! My name is K-Kyouya!" He stuttered, and he blushed even harder as Leone moved his hair away from his eyes. Kyouya could see one was emerald green and the other was deep maroon, and they both were staring at him fondly.

Leone turned around moving his attention to Madoka and Ginga as they stared at him. Ginga had a huge smile on his face, jaw open, and looked like was a starving man that had seen food for the first time. Madoka was looking at him and turning back to her computer and typing. Both of which actions confused Leone.

"So your REALLY the spirit of a bey?" Ginga asked, an excited look on his face. Leone smiled nervously, sensing something was about to happen, and nodded his head.

"Oh wooooooooooooooooow!" He shouted. Leone took a step back, starled by the sudden verbal assault. "So how do you guys fight in there? Do you have magical powers out here? How old are you? How did you get out? Why?" Ginga released a barrage of questions against the adult lion. He was shooting them out so fast Leone didn't have time to process them. He stuttered before Madoka intervened, holding her laptop.

"Listen Ginga, maybe you shouldn't ask him so many questions. He DID just come from an alternate universe." She cautioned. Kyouya nodded.

"Well, perhaps you could inquire Blue One. She is your absolute guardian and has a great amount of nerves. And it appears that she is breaking out of her prison, so you have much to inquire about flame-haired adolescent!"

"Pega-WHA?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"She-sh-she's NAKED!" Ginga screamed, flushing an odd color of red and hiding his face. Leone chuckled slightly, walking over to Pegasus.

"Yes, indeed. From the place we are from, we do not need such articles of cloth wrapped around our body." He took off the jacket and gave it to Pegasus, moving her sky blue hair out of the zipper. She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Dear Dragoon Pegasus, can't you cut these dreadlocks that so frequently get in the way of you vision and body movements?" Leone said with dismay while tugging a handful of hair, his deep voice seemingly vibrating through the air. Pegasus had a slightly shocked face before turning around, angry.

"I JUST got out of that otherworldly hell and you ask me THAT?" She yelled in a high-pitch voice. Leone backed away, holding his hands up in the air, unwittingly pulling Pegasus along with him. Pegasus let out a scream that sounded like a whinny and pulled back, releasing her hair from Leone's grip.

Everyone else sweatdropped akwardly. It seems they were acting the complete _opposite_ of thier owners.

"I must go to the treacherous jail now, musn't I?" Leone asked, hanging his head and turning to Ginga. Ginga laughed akwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"W-w-well, uh..not if the cops..uh...um.." He struggled for an explination. To his relief, Pegasus stepped in, half-wrapped in Benkei's jacket.

"Jail? Now what could that be?" She asked Ginga eagerly. Brushing the hair out of her face, she looked at him with smouldering blue eyes and he flushed, eyes wide and stuttering.

"P-p-p-please put the jacket on right!" He yelled, covering up his eyes. Behind Leone, Kyouya snickered.

"What's wrong Ginga, never seen a lady naked? Oooooh, right, it was only _Masamune _that you saw, wasn't it? Well now maybe you'll get to see some lady paaaarts!" He teased, while Leone looked at him quizzically. Kyouya snickered and smirked, turning away while Ginga fumed, his face turning even redder.

"Not like you've seen anything like that, either! Besides, I bet the way you stand behind Nile and Leone you're admiring thier butts!" He lamely shot back, crossing his arms. Leone looked back, looking first at Kyouya then his rump. Kyouya, however, became flustered, making the red-head laugh.

"I KNEW IT!" He said, laughing hysterically. Kyouya growled and ran to the table, which was at the edge of the campsite.

"Just you wait, pal! I'll find Leone an kick you-huh? Where's my Leone?"

The lion teen scrambled frantically, searching the table thoroughly, but finding nothing.

"My question seems to be going unanswered! What is this 'jail', and how can I use it to torment Fanged One?!" Pegasus screeched, pushing Madoka, who glared at her, angry.

"_Torment_ me?! Leone walked over to Pegasus, who had wondered near the middle of the campsite near the firewood. He tugged on the jacket.

"You hand that article of non-tormental clothing over right now!" He yelled, pulling the jacket.

"Why are you trying to strip me naked?! You sick bastard!" She screamed, using her body to pull against Leone.

"NO! I believe it is you who is the slang term for fatherless child!" He roared, planting both feet in the ground and tugging, growling. They seemed to be equally matched.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Even Kyouya had stopped searching for his bey and looked, smirking at the two.

Though different, they still hated each other. Refreshing.

The fight was ended, though, when an angry Benkei stormed from the tents to the firewood and knocked them both down, taking his jacket.

"B-b-b-bull! You're gonna rip it!" He yelled, snorting.

Peasus looked offended and opened her mouth to say something, but a panicked Leone beat her to it.

"Yes, but if we do not put on that particular article of clothing, we will go to the place of awful beings, unsatisfying food, and chains wrapped around your hands!" He yelled, getting up from the dirt. Pegasus snorted.

"THAT'S what you're afraid of? What a weakling. Oh well." She got up and stretched, walking over past Benkei and to the tents.

"This is your shelter? Mine now." She dignified, earning an angry 'hmmmmm' from Madoka. Kyouya rolled his eyes and Ginga sweatdropped, all the while Leone stood there, afraid for his life of the terrible, treacherous jail.

Eventually it all returned to normal when Ginga asked for food and Madoka started lecturing him about a 'proper diet'. Leone went over to chat with Kyouya all the while Benkei was holding Bull, trying to coax the person in there to come out.

"So, exactly why are you here?" Kyouya asked, sitting on a rock. Leone sat on the ground beside of him.

"To begin with, I had battled The Blue Winged One." He said, his deep voice making it sound like a growl.

"Who...?" He asked, cocking his head to the left.

"The Blue Winged One, or as the red head adolescent who has never seen a nude adult female called her, 'Storm Pegasus'." He smiled. Kyouya sweatdropped, lowering his head slightly. He remembered those times. The first defeat still stung.

"Actually, now that I put my mind to it, if you had battled the first Dark One along with The Blue Winged One, there is a probability that one is able to break free. Though you must gain as much raw, brute power as possible."

Kyouya stared at him, confused. So wait, it wasn't _only_ the legendary bladers who had thier spirits break free? It could be others?

The teen was contemplating this all the while Madoka was trying to force a stubbron Pegasus out of her tent. It was evening, and Kyouya was showing Leone the borders of the tent and what he was NOT supposed to touch, when a sudden boy burst through the shrubs.

"GUUUUUUUYS GUYS GUUUUUYS YOU GOTTTTTA HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The lavender-haired boy screamed, scratches on his face and tears in his eyes. They all looked up in slight shock, stunned momentarily as the boy staggered into the campsite.

"Hyouma! How'd you get here?" Ginga asked, running up to his childhood friend. Hyouma's breathing was ragged and heavy, and as Ginga sat him down, he started wheezing. Ginga put a hand on Hyoma's chest, patting it.

"C-calm down. Just what happened?" He asked while the boy wheezed. After a few moments the boy regained his breath back as if by magic and screamed out...

"THERE'S A FREAKING PERVERT AFTER ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

"A p-pervert?!" Ginga screeched, jumping up. Pegasus and Leone looked at each other skeptically, then began glaring while Hyouma nodded.

"Y-yeah. There was this guy..that just popped out of my bey. And then when I bent over to get him clothes, he started to...grind me and stuff and I screamed and ran away!" He yelled, trembling. Leone chuckled slightly.

"Lavender-haired adolescent...I believe that was Head Ram, and perhaps you should consider forgiving him, for in his perspective the reason would be he most likely mistook that as a call to mate." He said tapping his chin. Pegasus rolled her eyes, glaring at Leone.

"What the idiot means to say is you showed your butt and Head Ram tries to screw anything with a pulse." She said, and smirk as Leone sent her a death glare. Kyouya stepped forward from standing behind Ginga, pushing him out of the way.

"None of you had better be like that." He said, snickering as Ginga yelled out in surprise.

"No, we do not wish to do that with you, for you are to young and your bodies are to unappealing." Leone stated, and was confused as offended gasps rang across the clearing. Pegasus snickered and bumped Leone with her hip, making him bump into Benkei, who had just crawled out of the tent.

"I d'dn't kn'w y'u'd re'ct like th't. I 'pologize." Came a heavy accent from the nearby shrubs. They all jumped while Hyouma let out a frightened yowl. A man with shaggy, curly hair popped his head out, quite a timid look on his face.

"Don't lie you perverted ass." Pegasus taunted, laughing as Head Ram jumped towards her out of the bushes.

"I w'sn't lying! It w's truly 'n acc'd'nt!" He yelled, pushing Pegasus, who in turn bumped into Leone. Leone in return pushed her back into Head Ram, to her displeasure. She growled, sending looks to both of them that could kill.

"Wait, why is Aries out of his bey? I thought you said the ones who fought along side Storm Pegasus and battled against L-Drago were the ones who were able to break out. If that's true, how the hell the Pedosheep here break out?" Kyouya looked at the shaggy haired man as he said this, noticing the burns on his skin.

"He must have engaged in the battling of the L-Drago at some point in the wide vast of time, otherwise he would not be here, am I correct?" The dark-skinned man replied, turning to the teenager.

"Yeah! I remember! Dad sent Hyouma to fetch Ryuuga from the volcano, so that could be why Aries had popped out so suddenly!" The red head shoved his head inbetween Kyouya and Leone, causing the teenager to go red in the face and for Leone to push his head away. He landed on the ground with an irritated _thump_, yelling a quick 'Hey!'

Geting up, he shoved his face in between them again and tried to make sure his body did too, only to be smaked away by Leone again. Kyouya snickered while hiding his blush as the dejected red head went over to Madoka, whom of which was talking to her computer.

The teenager then turned around, watching with amusement as Aries tried to get closer to Hyouma and as the teen pushed him away, yelling in alarm. Benkei was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and making his way towards the boy, holding his bey. He had slight indentations in his face.

Curious, Kyouya poked his face, getting a weird face from Benkei. Leone looked at them and bounded away towards Pegasus, whom of which was tormenting an apologetic Aries and a traumatized Hyouma. He ignored them and looked at his friend.

"What're those?" He inquired harshly, his eyes dialating slightly. Benkei blinked and yawned, still rubbing his eyes.

"I was trying to get bull to come out of his bey...then I must've dozed off. Oh well." His beanie was off, revealing his purple hair. Kyouya snorted.

"Your bey-person-spirit-whateverthehellitis can only escape when you beat L-Drago, dumbass." He said, softly hitting the teen. The purple haired one let out a frustrated sigh.

"B-b-b-b-buuuuuull! That can't be right! That's jus' not fair! I mean, come on!" He stormed off ranting. Kyouya laughed at his raging, and eventual pouting as he went to the tent. He continued as Pegasus and Leone got into a fight, with Aries standing on the sidelines. He laughed so hard because it was funny seeing them fight with everything swinging, and Hyouma, who went and his behind Ginga.

"Guys..guys... ...GUYS!" Madoka screamed, catching everyone off guard. Ginga was beside of her, and Kyouya could've swore he saw a trickle of blood drip out of them. Hyouma was on the ground, looking like a flipped over turtle.

Leone obviously was the one unphased, for he said, "Yes, overly-loud adolescent? What could be the emergency if one felt the need to raise one's voice in such a loud manner?" He asked, his hands trying to pry off Pegasus's arm, which was wrapped around his neck in a headlock.

Madoka huffed, growling. "Ryo is on video. And he wants to speak with us. He says it's important."

"R'o? Is th't food of s'me s'rt?"


End file.
